thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronological List of Fearblogs
This page is eternally under construction. The list is as chronological as I can manage it. If you want to help with this, add any blogs I missed, including both when they were first started and the main Fears in each (specifically for the narrative's focus). I am including deleted blogs. The Fear designations per blog can also be fixed. Note: If the Fear field is "???" that means the blog was abandoned before a designation could be officially given. If the Fear field is blank, then I myself have not read the blog and could not figure out Fears from context clues, these should be corrected. If the Fear field is "Everything," then the blog is either a general-mythos blog (series bible, manifesto) or explicitly designed to focus on each Fear equally. Second note: URLs are given when the blog does not have an article on the Wiki, and only until the blog does. See also: Alphabetical List of Fearblogs, Chronological List of Fearvlogs 'Jump To Year:' 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 Year 1 (2011-2012) February/March 2011 * Still Remains Within (Cute: Convocation) * Eccentrically Bored (LizardBite: Slender Man/Archangel) * brighter than a spoon (alliterator: Cold Boy/Quiet) * Fish, Man! (DJay: EAT), deleted * Progression Enhanced (DJay: EAT), deleted * Drive Away the Quiet (Visitor: Choir), deleted * Debasing the Beef Canoe (alliterator: Wooden Girl) * The Eyes of God (Parakus: Archangel), deleted * Cold Sprawl (Visitor: Slender Man?) * They Sought It With Thimbles (alliterator: Blind Man) * The Fear Mythos series bible, first draft (alliterator: Everything), nonexistant * Jordan Eats Normally Now (DJay: EAT) * Faces, Strange and Secret (alliterator: Everything) * Sound of Silence (Cute: ???) April 2011 * unknown Piranha Noble Black Dog blog, deleted * The Hunter (Cute: Rake) * The Map Maker (alliterator: Empty City), deleted * The Shower Scene (Cute: Dying Man) * The Topography of Thought (DJay: EAT), deleted * Out of the Spent and Unconsidered Earth (alliterator: Empty City) * A Better Place (Visitor: ???) * Quiet Cacophony (Allan Assiduity: Empty City/Plague Doctor) * Ontological (alliterator: Empty City/Nightlanders) * the allegory of the cave (alliterator: Nightlanders) * alliterator Fear Lore blog, deleted * Already Heard (Cute: Dying Man) * Unto the Breach (Parakus: Archangel) * unknown Visitor blog, fairestwinds.blogspot, deleted * Cute othersideoftheshovel blog, deleted * Hidden in the Trees (LizardBite: Slender Man) May 2011 * Closest to the Sun (Allan Assiduity: Blind Man) * Moonlit Whispers (DJay: Rake) * Gaining Perspective (timelessness: Black Dog) * The Darkling Thrush (alliterator: Convocation) * Perchance to Dream (LizardBite: spoiler Rake) * The Ripeness is All (alliterator: Cold Boy) * The Nostalgia Bomb (Visitor: ???), dreamnolittledream.blogspot, deleted * The Archive (LizardBite: Blind Man) * OH GOD THE RAPTURE IS BURNING (DJay: EAT/Wooden Girl/Empty City/Blind Man/Choir/Slender Man/Black Dog/Red Cap) * Once There Was (alliterator: Everything) * The Tenth Bridge (alliterator: Everything) * This is Number Nine (alliterator: Quiet) * Fears of the Man (Matsokune: Archangel) * (BONUS: ALLITERATOR'S CYBERPUNK SLENDER MAN BLOG, "Faded Giants") June 2011 * A Tangled Web (LizardBite: Intrusion/Wooden Girl) * Shared By Two (Cute: Slender Man), deleted * Crosser of the Stars (Cute: Slender Man) July 2011 * Confessions of an Apopheniac (alliterator: Unnamed Child retroactively) * Unknown Doors (alliterator: Dying Man) * The Fear Mythos meta-blog (alliterator: Everything) * Memories of a Time Beyond (DJay: Choir) * In Restless Dreams (Cute: Wooden Girl) * My Little Home in Cyberspace (Ethereal: Empty City/EAT/Cold Boy) * Mephi (Omega: Slender Man) (OMEGA TELLS ME IT STARTED HERE) * The Puppet's Game (LizardBite/alliterator: Wooden Girl) * Sola Gratia (alliterator: Wooden Girl) August 2011 * Sound of Silence (Cute: ???) * Wandering Clouds/Lingering Doubts (Cute: Convocation/Slender Man) * Chiaroscuro (digiexpert: Nightlanders) * The Doctor is Coming (Bardicshy: Plague Doctor) * Oedipus House of Death (Bardicshy: Blind Man/Rake/Empty City?) * Be Wary of These (Love: Slender Man) * Cute's Rapture blog (???), deleted * Cute Without The E (Cute: ???) * Purpose (Cute: Empty City ) * Let me tell you some stories (Morpheus: ) September 2011 * A Bird of the Air Shall Carry the Voice (alliterator: Convocation) * The Clock is Being Built (Clockmaker: Archangel) * The Jeanette Experience (GraciousVictory: Smiling Man) (THIS IS WHEN THE BLOG JOINS THE MYTHOS) * Fear High (LizardBite: Wooden Girl) * the Craziest hatter alive (MadxHatter: Slender Man) * Don't Panic (AudibleJealousy: Plague Doctor) * A Charitable Life (GraciousVictory: Choir) * Sins Not Tragedies (GraciousVictory: Eye) * Channel Fear (alliterator: Everything) * There is Nothing to Fear But Fear Itself (Digimaniac: Slender Man) * The Devil And God Are (Cute: Dying Man) * To Light a Candle (proxiehunter: Wooden Girl) * Runneth Over (GraciousVictory: Smiling Man) October 2011 * The Vent (Atik: Unnamed Child) * Hidden Triumphant (Funden: Archangel, Manufactured Newborn) * The Garden of Madness (Morpheus: Nightlanders) * A Realm of Emptiness (alliterator/Digimaniac/Ceaseless Wanderer/Lizard Bite/Romrapaara Empty City) * The Cavalier (Visitor: ???) * The Theater of Life (Bardicshy: Slender Man) * Neighborhood (Cute: Slender Man) * Phantom Phirearms (Morpheus: Archangel/Manufactured Newborn) * A Gathering of Wallflowers (alliterator/Visitor: Cold Boy?), deleted * A Superfluous Component (GraciousVictory: Quiet) * Stone Cold Sane (Visitor: ???) November 2011 * Free at Last (Morpheus: Wooden Girl) * the unimaginable universe (alliterator: Slender Man) * A Lifetime of Laughter (CeaselessWanderer: Slender Man) * the shadow of the Rose (alliterator: ???) December 2011 * Prestidigitation (TheSomnambulist: Choir) * Snowball in Hell (alliterator: Cold Boy) * Notes from the Condemned (MesserTod: Choir/Plague Doctor/Eye) * Hello Madrid (Visitor: ???) * Cute's second attempt at Rapture blog (???) * one thousand and one nightmares (alliterator: Manufactured Newborn) * Becoming the Face (ExorcistGamer: Slender Man), deleted * The East's Eden (ExorcistGamer: Slender Man), deleted * Memories of the Heart (ExorcistGamer: Slender Man?), deleted * And When the Sky Was Opened (alliterator: Quiet) * Line to Texas (GraciousVictory/Visitor/TheSomnambulist: The Eye) * HELP (DJay: Archangel) * Where My Eyes Remain (DJay: Slender Man) * The Most Dangerous Game (proxiehunter: ) * Built For Two (DJay: Empty City) * Urban Malefic (TheSomnambulist: Empty City) * Topography Genera Center East (DJay/alliterator: EAT) * The Supernatural Anaesthetist (alliterator: Manufactured Newborn) * Shaped Like Itself (GraciousVictory: Convocation) * Sifting Through Stupidity (VariousIdentities: Slender Man/Rake/???), deleted * Metaphysical Fiction (TheSomnambulist: Rake, EAT, The Cold Boy) January 2012 * The Public Castigation of a Hypochondriac (GraciousVictory: Black Dog) * Ink (LizardBite: EAT/Wooden Girl) * Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (Rooro24: ???) * The Things You'll Never Know (Shayde: ???), deleted * In The Shuffling Madness (Foolamancer: Blind Man/Quiet) * Psychopompos (Visitor: Choir/Archangel) * The World Through These Eyeholes (TheSomnambulist: Convocation/Dying Man/Brute) * Bring Me A Dream (Charlie: Everything) * Memoirs for Breakfast (Allanbag: Rake) deleted * god's terrible face (alliterator: ???), deleted * On Seeking Asylum (Parakus: Everything) * The Foul Rag and Bone Shop (alliterator: Mother of Snakes) * Administry for a Cause (DJay: EAT) * Testing in Progress (DJay: EAT/Wooden Girl) * If Winter Ends (Cute: Cold Boy/Empty City/Wooden Girl) * Graveyard Tales (Atik: Manufactured Newborn/Unnamed Child) * An Introvert Extroverted (Funden: Black Dog/Cold Boy/Rake) * Shoot the Messenger (Funden: Everything) * Penny Farthing Street (DJay's dad: Blind Man) * Fear Night (Leherengin: Ravishing Lady) * In Death He Bleeds Into The River (TheSomnambulist: Dying Man/Archangel) February 2012 * The Sons of Fate (ExorcistGamer: Manufactured Newborn), deleted * Cobbled Together (Allanbag: Manufactured Newborn) * An Attempt to Tip the Scales (Cute: Wooden Girl/Empty City) * In Weary Dreams (Bardicshy: Choir) * I Turn Out The Lights (TheSomnambulist: ???), deleted * Midnight 44 (Visitor: ???), deleted * The Big Picture (Cute: Wooden Girl/Manufactured Newborn) * In the Garden of Desolation (alliterator: Mother of Snakes) * Something Generic (Love: ???), deleted * step into the light (alliterator: Slenderverse stuff) * Clawing at the Mind (Writerer: Rake) * Fair Game (DJay: ???), deleted * Friends On The Other Side (alliterator: ???), deleted * Sanguine Eyes (Morningstar: ???), deleted * Another Thing Coming (Wintermarch: Convocation) * Match of the Century (TheSomnambulist: Everything) * Metaphorgotten (ExorcistGamer: ???), deleted * The End of Sorrow Lies (alliterator: Grotesque) * Plush (DJay: ???) * Cold and Lonely Days (TheSomnambulist: Cold Boy/Archangel/Nightlanders) * The Secret History of the World (alliterator: ) * Harlequin Metropolis (DJay: Grotesque) * Vagabond of the Western World (Allanbag: Jack of All) * Call The Schoolmaster (Foolamancer: Wooden Girl) Year 2 (2012-2013) March 2012 * Friendship is Magic (ExorcistGamer: Slender Man), deleted * Crack in the Ice (Ethereal: Cold Boy) * Stuck in the Doorway (TheMysteriousLee: Empty City?) * Can never Stop (Writerer: Slender Man), deleted * the garden of forking paths (alliterator: Slender Man/Blind Man/Cold Boy) * Topography Genera Center North (DJay: EAT) * Not To Touch The Earth (Shayde: Mother of Snakes?) deleted * Don't Let Them Tell Us Stories (alliterator: Slender Man) * Deep In Their Eyes (Foolamancer: Archangel) * Retreating Testimony (TheSomnambulist: ???) * The Darkness Seeps (Writerer: ???), deleted * A Fly on the Wall (Charlie: Everything) * Writerer's extreme comedy blog with Everything, deleted * Confessions of Fear (ExorcistGamer: Everything) * The Endless Obsession (DJay: Wooden Girl) * Settler's Folly (TheSomnambulist: Slender Man) * Continuity Glue (The Nameless One: Unnamed Child) * Teenage Gluttony (DJay: Dying Man) * Terrific (Visitor: Nightlanders) * What Happened To Omar? (Settzer: ) * Summit (BamBamukia: Plague Doctor), deleted? * Chirality (alliterator: Unnamed Child) * Anastasi (Zephy: Slender Man?) * (NOTE: Insomniac blog, ?????, deleted) April 2012 * The Book of Cant (alliterator: Everything) * Train Porn Weekly (Digimaniac: ???) * Last Glimpse Theater (alliterator: Everything?), deleted * Simplicis Considerationes (VariousIdentities: ???), deleted * The Day We Died (TheSomnambulist: Dying Man) * Things Observed (SarcasticObserver: ) * Just some sort of Freak (Writerer: Quiet) * He Who Watches Rain (Collen: Everything) * The Thirteenth Apostle (LizardBite: Dying Man) * The Puppet's Game 2 (LizardBite/alliterator: Wooden Girl) * State of Grace (alliterator: Wooden Girl) * Not So Orderly (alliterator: Wooden Girl) * On Top of the World (JohnnyMagnum: Smiling Man) * Dawghouse (TheSomnambulist: Nightlanders/Dying Man) * On the Trail of Whispering Trees (Collen: ???), deleted * It's All Bugsy! (JohnnyMagnum: Intrusion) * The Joy of Sin (Zephy: ???), deleted * The Brute's Servant (TheSomnambulist: Brute) * An Old Man's Winter Night (alliterator: Cold Boy) * Pulling off Masks (Squeek: Plague Doctor/Grotesque) * Feathers on a Wing (NearTheEnd: Archangel) May 2012 * Something to Leave Behind (Konaa: Slender Man?) (posted in forums) * No Pressure = No Diamonds (HolliTal: Slender Man?) (posted in forums) * Take the Myth (queenofinsanity6: Slender Man) (posted in forums) * Daniel & Friends (Acelegin: Vision/Everything) * A New Fear Will Soon Be Born (Acelegin: Vision/Everything) * AskAFear (pseudomuse: Everything) * I Am Not Insane (The Nameless One: Wooden Girl) * Unwashed and Somewhat Slightly Dazed (alliterator: Everything?) * I will Ascend (Writerer: Everything), deleted * Nothing New (TheSomnambulist: Everything) * The Machine Gospels (alliterator: Manufactured Newborn) * Nobody is Coming (Visitor: Nightlanders) * Smile Prison Experiment (TheSomnambulist: ..Smiling Man?), deleted * Embrace me please! (The Archangel: Archangel) * The Phobos Effect (Collen: Everything) * The Fear Mythos series bible, second draft (DJay: Everything) * So Much To Do, So Little Time (Konaa: ) * The Butterfly Proxy (Acelegin: Slender Man) * Only Night Remains (Collen: ???) * Cheaters Never Prosper (Collen: ) * big The Ache story (Alder: Slender Man) (posted in forums) * Noises, Weird and Whispered (Shayde: Everything), deleted * The Last Wish (ZacksQuest: Cold Boy), deleted * The Pardoner's Tale (alliterator: Wooden Girl) * Behind the Closed Door (cognitiveAnxiety: Slender Man?) * bookfort (Collen: Blind Man?), deleted June 2012 * Hell and Earth (DJay: Archangel/EAT) * B-Movie Monsters (alliterator: Dying Man) * The Delver's Reach (Squeek/Visitor: Everything?) * Life worth living (Pandora: Blind Man), deleted * Lacuna Urbis (Funden: Empty City) * The Cabinet of Dr. Salm (Pandora: Slender Man) * Fear the Biker (Acelegin: Bloody Biker) * Storytale (Writerer: ???) * A writer's last attempts (Writerer: Smiling Man?) * my life from here (Sordin: ???), deleted * My Soul Is On Fire (Acelegin: Dying Man) * Hymn from Proserpine (alliterator: Mother of Snakes) * The Island of Dr. Zou (Pandora: ) * Tale of the Lost Vikings (DJay: Black Dog/Wooden Girl/EAT) * The Queen of Air and Darkness (alliterator: Wooden Girl) * Nocturnal Ambiance (Collen: Slender Man) * Illuminati Mundi (Pandora/TheSomnambulist: ) * (not sure where fits in: Sing to Me Songs of the Darkness (TheSomnambulist: Rake/Slender Man) July 2012 * At the Bottom of Everything (Cute: ???) * We Liars Three (GraciousVictory: ) * The Lonely Seas (Cute: Everything) * LOURDES IS DEAD (Pandora: ) * A fable of Fears (Sordin: Everything) * Title: Stitch (Pandora: ) * Western Guardians (Collen: Everything) * torn ashleigh (GraciousVictory: Smiling Man) * City of Sinopia (RedRockingHood: Red Cap) * Finding The Connections (Operator: Archangel), deleted * The Writerer Chronicles (Writerer: Slender Man/Archangel) * The Tale of Archwriterer & Pandora Paradox (Pandora: ) * Notes from the Underground (alliterator/TheSomnambulist/Shayde/GraciousVictory: Everything?) * Every Tale is True (Madinrei: Black Dog), deleted * PLAN 31: CLOSE ENCOUNTER OF THE SOCK KIND (DJay: EAT/Everything) * Portal to Desolation (Collen: Empty City/EAT/Everything?), deleted * Nowhere Road (Pandora: Crossroad of Trials), deleted * Luster of the Dark Jewel (Acelegin: Everything) * No Gods, No Masters (TheSomnambulist: Amalgam/Dying Man) * Everybody loves Somnam (Pandora: Jack of All?), deleted * The SMSC (alliterator: ???) * Penny Dropped (tgecko: Plague Doctor) * Cigarette Ember (Rivvet: EAT) * The Tale of the silver men. (Sordin: Silver Men) * NAPT (The Nameless One: Wooden Girl) * At the Bottom of Everything (Cute: ???) * Child. (cylo: Black Dog), deleted * For Thine is the Kingdom (Tack: ???), deleted * The Thrill of Falling (ExorcistGamer: Dying Man/Jack of All), deleted * Wandering from Death (DaLadybugMan: Slender Man?) * Phantasmagorical (alliterator: Everything) * Studying Egypt (Acelegin: Everything) * Poaching Nightmares (GraciousVictory: ) * The Fear Clinic (Charlie: Plague Doctor) * Different to Anyone (Pandora: Slender Man) * Corridors (Striated: Blind Man/Empty City/Quiet) * Chain Mail (alliterator: Brute) * Nowhere, No One, Nothing (Shikinami: ) August 2012 * Magical Whispering (Madinrei: Empty City) * Fearblog of Fear, Dreams and Sleep and Fear (DJay: Fear Deliverer Everything) * Hi, I'm a Duelist (Acelegin: ) * Labyrinth of None (Pandora: Blind Man?), deleted * Tisiphone – Through The Looking Glass (RedRockingHood: Mother of Snakes) * Project EXE (Manufactured's Fan: Archangel?) * Blank Space (Knight: Rake/Slender Man, I think) * The Games We Play (tgecko: ) * Blind Man on the Roof (Pandora: Blind Man/Red Cap) * Insanation of Insanity (WereMagi: Everything) * Shards (WereMagi: Everything) (posted on the forum) * Here Comes the Sun (Visitor: Slender Man) * Misery Always Knows (Collen: Burning Bride) * Pyre for the Heart (Knight: ) * Rain on the Uninvited (Tack: ???), deleted * Shadows See All (Phobos: ) * LITTLE SLICES: THE INSOMNOBLOG (Buliwif: Slender Man) * Your Move (Charlie: ) * Plagued By Secrets (RedRockingHood: Black Dog) * Blood On My Hands (Acelegin: Vision?) * Game Time (ZacksQuest: ) * Wonderland's War Games (RedRockingHood: The Choir) * Run Don't Walk (TheSomnambulist: Manufactured Newborn) * The Day of Your Arrival (alliterator: ) * The Abominable Act (TheSomnambulist: Jack of All) * Binarial (Collen: ) * Ladies of the Night (Leherengin: Ravishing Lady) * blissfulquiet (MadxHatter: Burning Bride) * Axiom in Wonderland (Pandora: ) * Nightsongs (Tack: Quiet?), deleted * Status Quo Illusion (Pandora: ???), deleted * Trials of a Heavy Sleeper (alliterator: Grotesque?) * Over the River (RedRockingHood: Cold Boy/Wooden Girl) * With Friends Like These (BenjaminScythe: Blind Man) * The Windy City (ZacksQuest: Woman in the Wind) * Credulous Animals (alliterator: Everything) * If on the sound of static a traveler (Meursault: Everything), deleted * Hell has Wifi (Pandora: ), deleted * Project of Infinity (Pandora: ) * Gotterdammerung (tgecko: Everything?) * Panphobia (S.Loup: ) * Bumbling Through the Shifting Chaos (NoFourthWall: ???), deleted * A Maid Misplaced (Shikinami: ???), deleted * Lost in Dreams (Writerer: Grotesque?) * All Or Nothing (Phobos: ) * Fourth Entity (Pandora: ) * Paranoia: A Manifesto (alliterator: Everything) * Last Rites (TheSomnambulist: Archangel) * In the Wake of Finnegan (Meursault: ???), deleted * The Revenger's Last Act (alliterator: ) * Maiden (Pandora: ???), deleted * Chi Logs (Pandora: ) * The Answer to Blogs, Rapture & Everything (MythosWeaver: Dying Man/Grotesque) * Connection to Humanity (MythosWeaver: Convocation/Brute?) * The Major Arcana (ZacksQuest: Dying Man) * The Adventures & Memoirs of Skyler Arsene (MythosWeaver: ???), deleted * Riddle Me This (Meinberg: ) * Glory: Redux (Funden: ) * Evolve or Die (NoFourthWall: Glitch) * Winter Wrap-Up (Collen: ???), deleted * birdsong (Collen: ) * The DL-4533 Incident (Madinrei: ), deleted September 2012 * Searching for Darcey Rose (tgecko: Red Cap?) * ' XxCRiPtiCKTItleFearblagxX (Collen: ???), deleted' * WRR-85 (Shayde: Dying Man) * Moxia & Dinner Owl (Pandora: ) * When the Head Aches (Collen: ???), deleted * Trail of an Urban Legend (Pandora/Sordin: Slender Man?), deleted * The Messiah (SlendySlayer: Quiet/Everything) * Pictures of Clouds (Charlie: Slender Man/Intrusion) * Rising From The Ashes (TheSomnambulist: Convocation/Dying Man), deleted * Begin the Case study (pheartheninja: Smiling Man) * No Cowards (RedRockingHood: Blind Man/Red Cap/Vision) * The Widow's Apothecary (Visitor: ???), deleted * Timelords and Terrors (Phobos/MinuteOdyssey/Achilles: ) * Dr.Dzac: Psychological (Pandora: Blind Man?) * The Lowest Caliber (Pandora: ) * Base 49 (NoFourthWall: Everything?), deleted * The World is Crazy (RedRockingHood: Quiet/EAT/Nightlanders) * Capsaicin Tears (DrKeldar: ???), deleted * In Other Worlds (TheSomnambulist: ??? Marchen? Tale Weaver? Glitch?) * Feather Fall (Minute-Odyssey: Blind Man/Slender Man?) * Former Scion (Acelegin: Vision?) * (g)Host (Pandora: ???), deleted * Metuo Aeternitas (Feenie: ???) * Order and Catastrophe (ZacksQuest: Everything?) * Zae Moxia (Pandora: ???), deleted * CaseBlueSoul (Ragnarocker: ???), deleted * A Son to Rend the Dark (Ragnarocker: ???) * thereisnothingouttherebutdogscape (Pandora: ???), deleted * Rivalry of Memories (Acelegin: Everything?) * Symphonies of Blinding Light (Knight: Archangel) * Tea Time with the Traitor (Squeek: Everything) * Bad Things Happen (Charlie: Slender Man) * The Unlikely World (TheSomnambulist: Ne Timu, Unnamed Child, Jack of All) * Meniscus (Collen: ) * 525,600 minutes of absolute bullshit and bastardry (Squeek: Plague Doctor) October 2012 * Lost Memories (TheZog: Slender Man) * Tilt The World (needlessnoise: ) * Black Leaf (Chrome/Rabbit: Slender Man) * Conversations With "Evil" Beings (Meursault: Everything), deleted * Journal's Journal (MythosWeaver: ) * The Long Game (The Shade: Quiet?) * The Secret of Wilhelm Wood (Nagneto: ???), deleted * This Could Be Heaven (RedRockingHood: Empty City) * Advising the Masses (MesserTod: ) * All Roses Wilt (Acelegin: ) * Requiem For A Fear (Pandora: ???), deleted * Shadows of Chaos (Acelegin: Everything) * The Day The Music Died (alliterator: Choir?) * Lyron's Den (WereMagi: ) * My Way In A Fearful World (Pandora: Bloody Biker) * Somber, Dim Lights (HushPuppet: Blind Man?) * Ink Pad (NoFourthWall: EAT), deleted * Checkmate (Funden: ) * Open Season (DarkShadows: Slender Man) * Life of A (Pandora: ) * The Patron War (BlightningOwl: Slender Man/Archangel) * Personal Sacrifice (ZacksQuest: ???), deleted * Magic Is Afoot (alliterator: ) * Still God (Pandora: ???), deleted * Thoughts of a Pyromaniac. (MadxHatter: ???) November 2012 * A Match in the Cellar (Probe 17: ) * Follow The Yellow Brick Road (ZacksQuest: Cold Boy) * Delicate Narrative (Pandora: ) * Echoes of the Past (DeadSpaced: Archangel) * brighter than a spoon rewrite (alliterator: Cold Boy/Quiet) * The Palace of Lost Souls (ZacksQuest: ), deleted * Search In The Tale (NoFourthWall/Pandora: Everything)' * Every Day Is Exactly The Same (Apostate: EAT), deleted * Palace of Memory (MrHeuristic: Grotesque?), deleted * Howling in the Dark (Phobos: ), deleted * Club Eden (Charlie: Red Cap?) * Asylum of Fear (Writerer: Everything) * The Contractor Saga (MrWillis: ), deleted * A Light Shining in the Darkness (Phobos: ) * In Search of the Noise (Funden: ) * Can you see the Angel? (Etreo: Archangel/Slender Man), deleted * Air of Yetzirah (Dee Arris: ???), deleted * Omnos Complex (SherlockMorel: ) * Life Worth Living (SherlockMorel/Paradox: Blind Man) * Absit Omen-21 (Hooligan: ???), deleted * The Assistant (BirdWords: Manufactured Newborn?) * The Puppet Motel (Probe 17: Wooden Girl?) * The Winter Orphanage (JohnnyMagnum: Cold Boy/Manufactured Newborn) * Fear City (GraciousVictory: Everything) * A Personal Inferno (ZacksQuest: Everything?) December 2012 * I Can Imagine How I Feel (Probe 17: Manufactured Newborn/Plague Doctor) * KAAOS (Pandora: Everything), deleted * All There Is To Life (RedRockingHood/GraciousVictory: Dying Man) * Secret Mysteries (alliterator: Red Cap) * A Study in Shadows (The Shade: Nightlanders?), deleted * The Life, Betrayals & Murders of the Magic Queen (Pandora: ) * To Become A Hero (BirdWords: ) * The House Always Wins (BirdWords: Glitch?) * Dreamless Darkness (Collen: ) * Life by Clockwork (ManicMuse: ) * The Theorist (TheMysteriousLee: Everything?), deleted * Time Waits For No One (Pandora: Quiet), deleted * When In Doubt Run… (MrWillis: Flawed Ones), deleted * Against Hope Itself (Allanbag: Brute), deleted * Night Shift (BirdWords: ) * My name is Caleb Foxxe (Acelegin: ???), deleted * Deadly Chords (ZacksQuest: Choir) * Notes From A Broken World (Probe 17: Everything?) * A Namelancer Tells (Pandora: Everything?) * cplcharlescarter's Blog (Etreo: Archangel?) * Where Murder Lies (Foolamancer: ) * Meteorologica (Pandora: ) * Owls Sleeping in the Clouds (Kiro: Intrusion/Cold Boy/Slender Man) * Through The Storm (Ellenar Ride: Everything?) * The All-Seeing Eye (The Nameless One: Eye?) January 2013 * With Friends Like Jack (Pandora: Jack of All) * Show Me The Money (Knight: Nobody) * An Apple A Day (Manic Muse: Plague Doctor) * Born of Data (Tigerhallam: Manufactured Newborn) * Stop This Madness (TheREALJohn: Dying Man) * Am I none? (Pandora: Nobody), deleted * Timor Biblotheca (Manic Muse: Everything) * Convention of the 24 (Staccato: Constant Wanderer) * We Remember Your Childhood Well (Tigerhallam: Blind Man) * Messages to The Dying Man (Tigerhallam: Dying Man) * Cats Pouncing on Sleeping Owls (Kiro: EAT) * Cornucopia of Boredom (Pandora: Slender Man) * The star of the masquerade (HolyDiver: Everything?) * Running From Winter (The Shade: Cold Boy) * And Then There Was Me (Pandora: Everything?) * Case Studies (alliterator: Man in Grey) * a Neophyte Speaks (Pandora: Manufactured Newborn), deleted * A Heartless Winter (Tigerhallam: ) * Mechanical Tiger (Tigerhallam: Manufactured Newborn), deleted * Combination Pizza Hut & Taco Bell (Phobos/Minute-Odyssey: Everything?) * Flying Through Fantasy (Pandora: ..Jack of All?) * Path of Scorching Leaves (Pandora: ..Rake?), deleted * Images (ZacksQuest: Woman in the Wind) * Cumulonimbusaurus Rex (Kiro: Convocation/Dying Man) February 2013 * Pursuing Penelope (JJJ: ..Mother of Snakes, Rake) * 12 Letters (JJJ: Quiet?) * The Clock Strikes Twelve (ZacksQuest: Dying Man) * Break My Bones (alliterator: Answer) * Blue Triforce (Cyberkyd: ) * R. O. I. (Kiro: ) * The Chronicle (Apostate: Everything?) * Won't You Take Me Away (Probe 17: ) * Sharp Ending (Pandora: ) * Love Lies Bleeding (alliterator: Smiling Man/Red Cap) * Fit The Crime (Tigerhallam: Eye?) * Always Awake, Always Alive (Cyberkyd: Grotesque) * Residency (RedRockingHood: Plague Doctor) * The Serpent Strikes the Heel (ZacksQuest: Mother of Snakes) * ruin the sky (alliterator: Convocation) * Time is Dead and Gone (IfItWasCombined: Blind Man) * Bacon & Garlic (Kiro: Smiling Man) * Match of the Millennium (TheSomnambulist: EAT/Dying Man/Red Cap) * The Internet Diaries of an Amateur Motorcyclist (Afterwards: Eye/Newborn/Slender Man?) * Mariana's Web (Tigerhallam: Manufactured Newborn/EAT/Wooden Girl) * The Skull and the Tower (Acelegin: Manufactured Newborn) * Horsemen (Acelegin: Everything) * High School Never Ends (Omega: Everything) * No Warning (Pandora: Everything) * Sightseer Seven (Retrograde Infinity: Wooden Girl?) * In Tenebris (Frostmourne: Nightlanders?), deleted * Moments of a Visionary (Staccato: Grotesque?) * NOBODY: A Game for Children and Adults (alliterator: Nobody) * An Unfortunate Few (Manic Muse: ) Year 3 (2013-2014) March 2013 *'The Old (Pandora: Blind Man)' *'The Owl Running Through the Clouds (Kiro: Everything)' *'Darker Side of Sympathy (RedRockingHood: Blind Man Everything)' *'They Bleed Ashes (WereMagi: Everything)' *'Journey Through a Burning Brain (Staccato: Everything?)' *'Chernabloggins Rises (ZacksQuest: ???), deleted' *'Knowledge is Free (Etreo: )' *'PLAN 31: RISE OF MCFEAR (DJay: Jokes McFear)' *'Before the Beginning (IfItWasCombined: )' *'OH GOD THE WORLD IS MAGICAL (Pandora: Everything)' *'The Silver Lining (Minute-Odyssey: Archangel?)' *'Simple Views (SherlockMorei: Convocation?)' *'Eldritch Hamsters (Writerer: Empty City/Smiling Man)' *'Basket of Excitement (Pandora: )' *'Streaming Down the River (NoFourthWall/SherlockMorel: DyingMan), deleted' April 2013 *'Pika Girl in a PokeWorld (Via: )' *'I Am All That Is (TheSomnambulist: Quiet)' *'Eldritch Something (Pandora: Plague Doctor)' *'What Happens in The Stores… (GobstopperGuy: ???), deleted' *'Eye of My Storm ("Chuck": ???), deleted' *'The Monochrome Forest (NoFourthWall: Slender Man, Nightlanders), deleted' *'Breaking Through the Clouds (Kiro: Wooden Girl)' *'Anthology of Shadows (Phobos: Everything)' *'Abraham's Men (alliterator: Slender Man) ]' *'The Writerer Chronicles 2: Electric Boogaloo (Writerer: )' *'Totally Credible Mob (Witch) Doctor (Lagahoo: Everything)' *'Monty and Friends (Tigerhallam: ???), deleted' *'The Book of Pho'henen Symbolia (NoFourthWall: Everything)' *'Walking, Never Back (Pandora: )' *'Eldritch Beginnings (Writerer: )' *'Aniland's Land (MythosWeaver: )' *'Chain of Command (ZacksQuest: Lord of Chains)' *'Observations of Possibilities (ExorcistGamer: Everything)' *'Game, Set, Match (Lia: )' *'KHAOS (Pandora: )' *'Intersect (JJJ: ???)' *'Afraid of Greatness (DavidWolf: ???), deleted' *'Nightmare Country (Tigerhallam: Everything?)' May 2013 *'In Memorium (queenofinsanity6: ) (POSTED ON FORUM)' *'Benefits (DJay: Brute/Burning Bride)' *'Pest Control (alliterator: Intrusion)' *'Glass of Tedium (Pandora: )' *'Across the black seas of infinity (NoFourthWall: Everything)' *'Salt Upon the Wounds (ZacksQuest: Red Cap)' *'Fear of Something (Darkyellows: )' *'What's Your Name? (Pandora: Unnamed Child)' *'Redirecting a Volcano (queenofinsanity6: Blind Man)' *'Endless Walking (NoFourthWall: Jack of All), deleted' *'To kill a godly bird (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'I Can't Escape (Lia: Spoilers Intrusion)' *'alliteratorical (Pandora: Plague Doctor)' *'GIU-1 (Tigerhallam: Nightlanders?)' *'Welcome to the Black Parade (wingedpsyche: Unnamed Child)' *'Hello can you hear me (AudibleJealousy: Unnamed Child)' *'A Writer's Woe (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'To Serve a Maple (Ayabro: Wooden Girl)' *'Simulated Clouds (Kiro: Man)' *'A Place For My Head (Apostate: Unnamed Child)' *'Welcome to Machinarchy (Funden: )' * Open Season (DarkShadows: Slender Man) *'Wolves (Probe 17: Everything)' *'Remember The Elders (Reichelt: )' *'You Can't Fall From Grace Without at Least Spraining an Ankle (Staccato: )' *'Autumn Leaves (Tigerhallam: )' *'Confidential Confessional (Apostate: The Eye, The Black Dog)' *'Shelly Loves Succulents! (DarkShadows: Intrusion)' *'The Empire of Liminality (alliterator: )' *'To Dust (queenofinsanity6: Smiling Man)' *'Drifting Deeper and Deeper (NoFourthWall: Grotesque), deleted' *'Audible Mist (Kiro: Choir)' June 2013 *'Night Class (DarkShadows: Nightlanders)' *'I Work For A Monster (Lia: Mother of Snakes?)' *'And Much Of Madness (Foolamancer: )' *'Snowflakes (Meursault: ???), deleted' *'The King Dressed in Flesh (MrWillis: ???), deleted' *'Down and Out in the City of the Dead (alliterator: )' *'ANGELDUST (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'Evolve or Die (NoFourthWall: Glitch)' *'The Neon Gospel (Apostate: Dying Man)' *'The Cootie Monster (GraciousVictory: Red Cap)' *'Back to the Avenue (ZacksQuest: )' *'The leaves aren't done falling. (Darkyellowz: )' *'The Cockroach Metamorphosis (DJay: Blind Man/Choir/Jack of All Everything)' *'silence (Afterwards: Quiet)' *'A Few Good Days Without God (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'Breaking the Waves (DarkShadows: Convocation?)' *'Gone Tomorrow (JJJ: Blind Man)' *'Death's Uncertain Times (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'The Drayton Files (Xander512: ???), deleted' *'Step Into My Future (toclafane212: )' *'The Sycamore Project (DarkShadows: Slender Man)' July 2013 *'Pricks and Thumbs (penbrydd: )' *'Death's Eternal Kingdom (NoFourthWall: Dying Man), deleted' *'Prehistoria (Tigerhallam: )' *'Wrong Worlds (Kiro/Pandora: )' *'An Exercise in Boredom (broodingguy: Brute/Burning Bride/EAT)' *'Memories, Chronicles, Tales (AC11: Everything)' *'To My Secret Admirer (Loris: Smiling Man)' *'USER_0 (TheZog: )' *'Operation: Ragnarock (alliterator: Everything)' August 2013 *'Epilogic (TheSomnambulist: ???), deleted' *'A Game of Fallen Gods (Tigerhallam: )' *'Sweet Vapor (Pandora: Glitch?)' *'The Stars Are Not Wanted (alliterator: )' *'Unspeakable Shadows (Ethereal/Eric: Choir/Empty City)' *'Purification (Tigerhallam/Pandora: )' *'And The Cat Speaks (Lia: Wooden Girl)' *'Words (Afterwards: Everything?)' *'Twisted Clouds (Pandora: )' *'Motel Relics (Charlie: Eye?)' September 2013 *'The Black Tulpalog (JJJ: )' *'Game of Faith: Season One (Pandora: )' *'A Ship That Sails On Starlight (Impereid: )' *'The Perfect Storm Cloud (Kiro: Dying Man/Slender Man)' *'Epilogic (TheSomnambulist: Dying Man)' *'Wandering from the Nightly Shore (The Shade: Grotesque?)' *'New Fears Are Coming (Dr0Shadow: Everything)' *'My Only Weakness (Achilles: )' * [http://thegoldenappleoferis.blogspot.be/ Nebula of Conflict]' (Kiro: Slender Man)' October 2013 *'Stories at the Inn (Gabriel Syme: Black Dog)' *'Rapture: The Discovery of Beelzebub (DJay: ???)' *'diary with memories (yeoldefreakshow: Blind Man?), deleted' *'With Claws and Teeth (Rajkot: Rake?), deleted' *'Just Unlucky (Pandora: )' *'The Wanderer (TheMysteriousLee: Everything?)' *'The Paranormal Axiom (Pandora: )' November 2013 *'Can You Feel the Storm Ahead? (tweetsongs: )' *'leonard blog, ???, deleted' *'Melancholia (Moomin: Melancholia)' *'The Rapture of Haruhi Suzumiya (Pandora: Everything)' *'The Center of the World (Lua: Empty City)' *'piano wire number 12 (Lua: )' *'pool of bethesda (Lua: ???)' *'Pathos (Moomin: ???), deleted' *'Those Without Names (Megadraco: Everything)' *'Wicked Things (Gabriel Syme: Everything)' *'The Doors arn't real, right? (Writerer: Empty City?)' December 2013 *'Mary Mary (Charlie: Red Cap)' *'Where the Dead Men Lost Their Bones (alliterator: Grotesque?)' *'Eye for an Eye (PyroGothNerd: Eye)' *'Birth of a Monarch (Pandora: Wooden Girl/King in Mountain), deleted' *'My World On Fire (Adrian Ivashkov: )' *'Is that the sweet sound of death I hear? (Pandora: )' *'Diary of Colin Marcelo (Tigerhallam: )' *'Threat and Beauty of Ember (Pandora: )' *'The Great Thunderhead (Kiro: )' *'Twelve Days (DarkShadows: Various)' *'FML: Fuck My Life (Megadraco: )' *'Of Wrath and Tears (Knight: Jack of All?)' *'Chronicles of Sorrow (AC11: Red Cap)' *'Mimicsphere (Pandora: )' *'Mister Oculus Episode Summaries (PyroGothNerd: Eye)' *'Distance (Seadrus: Everything?)' *'Last Refuge of a Fear (Pandora: Last Gift)' *'The Blog Without a Face (Archangard/Magreat: Slender Man/Archangel)' *'Love is All You Need (TheMysteriousLee: )' *'Conjugating Chaos (AC11: Archangel/Brute)' January 2014 *'Grace and Vago (Sordin: Everything)' *'Bodega Bay (Arcane Spork: Convocation)' *'Rapture Fanfica (MythosWeaver: Everything)' *'Works and Days (alliterator: Last Gift)' *'False Visions (Arcane Spork: Vision)' *'Telling Truths (Rajkot: FACTS)' *'Oz explains it all (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'DATABASE ERROR (broodingguy: )' *'The Lights Are Going Out (Funden: )' *'Blind Man's Bluff (Lakaz: Blind Man?)' *'Forever Autumn (Squeek: Choir/Nightlanders)' February 2014 *'Unknown Perspectives (GobstopperGuy: Glitch?)' *'I Get Werewolves (Ben Cuttle: Black Dog)' *'Adesina (DJay/alliterator: Smiling Man)' *'Godwin (DJay: Manufactured Newborn)' *'SMSC (alliterator: EAT/Wooden Girl)' *'tricking the espirit de corps (Pandora: )' *'Under the Backseat (Visitor: )' *'Tower Log (Gabriel Syme: )' *'The towers gently fall (Sordin: )' *'Blood and Graphite (Rajkot: )' *'To Reach the Top (NoFourthWall: )' *'The Archive of PREmetheus (DJay: Blind Man/Manufactured Newborn)' *'Empty Set (alliterator: Quiet)' *'White Rabbit (theJOKER: )' 'Year 4 (2014-2015)' March 2014 *'Nefarious Notations (LovecraftJack: )' *'I Am Her Slave (Omega: Wooden Girl)' April 2014 *'Infinity: Endgate Complex (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'Lies, Tries & Horror Ideals (Pandora: ???), deleted' *'Dreams of Cities and Strings (Mariette: )' May 2014 *'Property of the Night Owl (DJay: ???)' * Everything You Create (retrobanner: ) *'Things Bumping In The Fog (Kiro: ???)' *'Tick Tock (Tigerhallam: )' *'KHAOS Amalgamation (Pandora/TheSomnambulist: ???), deleted' June 2014 *'The Princess of Rapture (Moomin: ???)' July 2014 N/A August 2014 *'Real Life (Rajkot: )' *'Voltaic: Anmara's Memoir (Pandora: )' *'Find Cadence (LovecraftJack: )' *'A Tale to Tell to Tempt Temptations (WereMagi: )' *'Graham, Positive (DarkShadows: Plague Doctor)' *'A Verdant Landscape Ravaged by War (Hexillith: Ivory Woman/Red Cap)' *'The Brute that broke the Bannarets back (Tigerhallam: Brute?)' *'Web of Lies (Afterwards: )' *'Project: Terror (Tigerhallam: )' *'Tale of the Undead Mage (SalvatoreHaran: )' September 2014 *'Tribute to the Cannibal King (Avid: Carnal)' *'One Minute to Midnight (Knight: )' *'Fading Stars (Kiro: The Quiet)' October 2014 *'Paradoxography (alliterator: ???), deleted' *'No One Sees (Element Zero: )' *'Max-imum Laughter (Aidan: Merryman)' *'Cresting the Wave. (TheSomnambulist: )' November 2014 *'Collapse (Phobos: )' December 2014 *'The Archangel (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'The Convocation (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'Lone Timberwolf (Acelegin: Archangel)' *'Bring on the Fear (Acelegin: Everything?)' *'I am Not Who I Am (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'be. (LadyOfFear: Ivory Woman)' *'Dear Cassie (alliterator: ???)' *'Feathers on a Wing (NearTheEnd: Archangel)' *'An Introspective Look at Modern Fiction (LadyOfFear: )' *'#HELL (LadyOfFear: )' *'Burn the Sky (Omega: Convocation)' * Fuguetory (DJay: Dying Man) *'Home of the Birds (DJay: Convocation/Wooden Girl)' *'The Chronicles of Lesser Entities (leonard: )' *'To Calm the Gods (Aidan: Constant Wanderer)' *'The Library (Dr0Shadow: Everything?)' * The All Seeing I (Omega: Eye) * Memory Game (Tigerhallam: ) * Journal of the days after (Hexillith: EAT) * David's Dream Journal (Vinyl Asylum: Grotesque) * Odin's Chronicles (KiroCloudwatcher: Everything) * Unseelie (Hexillith: Everything) January 2015 * A Consuming Fire (alliterator: Burning Bride) * The Ashen Path (Apostate: Brute/Burning Bride) * Control. Alt. Cap. (Tony Dallape: The Red Cap), deleted * 2+2=5 (alliterator: Glitch/Blind Man) * Fashion Sense (LilPotato: ) * [http://theleviathanawakes.blogspot.com/2015/01/begin.html Leviathan]' (Omega: EAT)' * Your Service Is No Longer Required (Tony Dallape: Everything?) * [http://gunkillalldemfears.blogspot.com/ Omega's Bizarre Adventure]' (Omega: Everything)' * The Archangel II (Archangard/Magreat: Deep) * Old Is Good (LaceyBarbedWire: ) * I Love Zenith! (Alex Rybitski: ) * Mine Eyes Have Seen (Squeek: ) * My Father's Notebook (Themanwhocreatedjazz: ) February 2015 * Calls of the Silent Forsaken (VinylAsylum: ) * The Archangel III (Archangard/Magreat: Deep) * [http://cuttingupthefearmythos.blogspot.co.uk/ Cutting Up The Fear Mythos]' (Themanwhocreatedjazz: Everything?)' * [http://imsohungryrightnow.blogspot.com/ Hunger Pains]' (LilPotato: DEVOUR)' * [http://http://ecstasywithin.blogspot.com// ECSTASY WITHIN]' (Aidan: )' * A Smoldering Bouquet (Acelegin: ) * EndlessShadows (EmpireHunt: Empty City?) * Land of Salvation's Finale: The Chronicium Experiment (Emily Rebecath: Everything?) * The Soulless Empress (Omega: Wooden Girl?) * Cards of Chaos (Acelegin: ) Year 5 (2015-2016) March 2015 * Mene, Mene, Tekel, Upharsin (Hexillith: Woman in the Wind) * Aboard the Dreadnaught (Vinyl Asylum: ) * Mythologies, Wonder, and Monsters (Dr0Shadow: Everything) * Singing in the Dead of Night [rebooted in 'Year 6] (Dr0Shadow: ???)' * Black Leaf (Chrome/Rabbit: ) * Slender Ran (Archangard/Magreat: Slender Man) * Between the Party Lines (DarkShadows: Archangel/Black Dog) April 2015 *'Photos of Nature (Vinyl Asylum: Slender Man)' *'The Bird and the Worm (Acelegin: )' May 2015 *[https://thehistoryofnormal.wordpress.com/ The History of Normal] (YpsiFang: The Architect, The Glitch) *'Overblogger Blues (Archangard/Magreat: Overblogger)' June 2015 *'Notebooks Lost and Found (zenmonsters: )' *'Echoes of Eternity (LilPotato: Archangel/Slender Man)' July 2015 *'Terrence Anathema's Poetry Blog (Anathema: Everything?)' *'The Gospel of Jesús Ortiz and the Saturday Saints (Hexillith/Mathematic-Overlord: Vision)' *'The Archangel IV (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'Viceking's Graab (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'Night Movements (alliterator: Everything?)' *'how it began (Caleb: )' August 2015 *'Project Prometheus' '(LilPotato/IAteYourFace/Dakota Pryor: The Unnamed Child)' *'Greenblack Hymns (Peredur: )' *'Hello Darkness, My Old Friend (ZacksQuest: )' September 2015 *'Sound Mind (ZacksQuest/Acelegin: )' *'The Black Dog (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'These Lawly Ofher Objectorz (Aidan: Convocation/Merryman)' *'The Black Dog II (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'Tale of the Moonlit Knight (DJay: Archangel)' *'The Black Dog III (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'The Deep VIII (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'The Black Dog IV (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'Jody's Fragmentary Emprise (LadyOfFear: Pendulum)' *'01101100 01100101 01100001 01101011 (Apostate: Manufactured Newborn)' October 2015 *'The Convocation III (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'The Myrir Effect' (LadyOfFear/Acelegin: ) *'the world spins and yet (LadyOfFear: Blind Man/Dying Man)' *'Ice to meet you (TheSomnambulist: Blind Man/Cold Boy)' *'Chaos For the Fly (Apostate: Blind Man/Wooden Girl)' *'Twinge (LadyOfFear: )' *'The King Bequeaths a Harlot (LadyOfFear: )' *'These Violent Delights (DJay: Fear Deliverer Everything)' *'Insight Needed (TheSomnambulist: Glitch)' *'Nobody anymore, never again (Archangard/Magreat: Nobody)' *'Night of the Living Fear Blogs (Archangard/Magreat: )' *'In the End We Created (Hexillith: Archangel/Red Cap)' November 2015 *'My One Friend (Writerer: )' December 2015 *'Burning and Sweating (HotInFlorida: )' *'The Convocation IV (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' *'Fear - The Complete Series (Archangard/Magreat: Deep)' January 2016 *'JFM (DJay: ???)' February 2016 N/A Year 6 (2016-2017) March 2016 *'Topography Genera Solid (DJay: Slender Man)' *'Lonely Seas (Apostate: DEVOUR?)' *'nighthawks (alliterator: )' *'Notes from the Condemned (MesserTod: )' *'Void of the Darkness of Shadows (pelrah: )' *'Jagged Winter Thoughts (TenebrousAuspex: )' *'Gestalten (Hexillith: Ivory Woman/Cold Boy)' *'Excerpts from a Bastion (MesserTod: )' April 2016 *'Clickbait (Anathema: )' *'Recollect (Candle Alice: Slender Man)' *'composition no. (DJay: Dying Man)' *'Dreaming While You Sleep (DJay: )' *'Note after Note (Anathema: )' *'Singing in the Dead of Night (Dr0Shadow: )' *'Uteralterance or the Interplay of Bones in the (DJay: )' May 2016 *'composition no. 2 (DJay: Wooden Girl)' *'whatever the outcome'(Anathema: ) June 2016 *'rambucious hushed arena (stormchild: )' *'When the Lights Went Out (Squeek: )' *'A Fantastical Adventure (TheSomnambulist: )' *'thisisfictional (NearTheEnd: )' *'composition no. 3 (DJay: Choir)' *'blog (Archangard/Magreat: )' *'a new sun is born (Hexillith: Burning Bride)' September 2016 *'A Pawn of Fear ' (Hindsighted Bias: Mutiple ) ''' *A Game Of Psychopaths' '(sacktroop248: Mutiple)' *[http://eonsofsilence.blogspot.com/ '''Sitting Pretty With My Brand New Scars'] (Tori Francis: Slender Man) October 2016 * [http://forgottenghosts.blogspot.com/ All Ghosts in the End] (Hindsighted Bias: ) November 2016 * The All Consuming Labyrinth (YpsiFang: Empty City) * [[ARC (Blog)|'ARC (Blog)']]' (YpsiFang: Multiple)' * The Austin and Justin Bloggers (WonderPsycho: Multiple) * Once Upon a Midnight Dreary (YpsiFang: Multiple) October 2016 * I am a Creature of Darkness (WereMagi: Convocation) * Puppies and Joy (Kiro Cloudwatcher: Black Dog/Merryman) * There are Birds Inside Me and I Have No Face (The Somnambulist: Convocation) * Halos Break (Acelegin: Archangel) * Under a Broken Moon (Gabriel Syme: Empty City) Category:Content